Dares are always more fun than Truths
by 42Lia
Summary: Truth or Dare? It was an easy choice for Kaito. Everyone knows that Dares are always more fun that Truths, right? Well, unless you play the game with a bunch of detectives who seem obsessed with the Truth! What's so good about Truth anyway? If Kaito did speak the Truth ... Nope! Let's go for Dare! What was that? Kiss who? (Didn't I tell you dares are more fun?)


**Dares are always more fun than Truths!**

* * *

 **AN: I started to get really into ShinKai for some reason. Soooo ... yeah, I'm just throwing this One-Shot out there for now! But I'll probably write a longer fanfic on those two! I really love the dynamic between them! (plus gentleman thieves are hot!)**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?"

Those are the words that Kaito regrets ever being asked. He should have stuck with Truth. But let's be honest, would he really? Had he known the result, would he really have chosen Truth? Of course not! No, Kaito never backs down from a challenge and Kaitou KID always goes for the Dare. Besides, he's a magician and a thief, both of which are hardly big fans of Truths, unlike the detectives Kaito is currently playing this game with.

"Dare, obviously!" The magician smiled lazily, ready to face anything.

Ran smiled innocently, which meant she had some wicked evil plot in mind. No matter. Kaito knew the girl. She was naïve and far too nice. Her dare won't be anything too difficult. There is, after all, very little Kaito would find embarrassing or would refuse to do. Unless it involves fish, of course, but only Aoko would be a danger concerning that particular weakness! And it's only Ran. She's far kinder than Ahoko. So really, Kaito isn't worried. He's up for anything really.

"Kaito … I dare you … to kiss Hattori!"

A strangled cry came from the shocked Hattori in question. The Osakan's eyes were wide and terrified by the sudden idea while Kazuha was giggling next to him. Aoko was also laughing, much less discreetly than Kazuha and Ran, next to Kaito and nudging him towards his dare. Sonoko was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Kaito with a mirthful smirk. Women are evil. Kaito always knew that from frequenting Aoko, his mother and Akako.

Nonetheless, it was still a dare. Kaito shrugged and started to crawl towards the Osakan detective who in turn, was attempting to escape if not for Kazuha hooking her arm in his and holding him firm. Shinichi and Hakuba were both staring with pale faces and horror, still processing what was happening. Sera looked stunned and kept blinking repeatedly. Honestly, why is everyone reacting like this is such a big deal? It's just a dare! Besides, kissing people isn't exactly a hard dare! Kaito kisses people all the time in France (ok, mostly on the cheek and as greetings, but he is a growing young man and he has had his fair share of romantic kisses with near-strangers of one night).

When Kaito was finally facing Hattori, the Osakan was frozen stiff, his legs crossed and forcing Kaito to lean forward. Due to Hattori's leg space, Kaito had a gap to fill before he could kiss the tanned man and had to lean against Hattori, holding himself balanced by gripping Hattori's shoulders. Hattori didn't move. He could only watch with an almost detached fascination and horror as Kaito's face leaned closer and their lips connected.

The girls cheered, all happy that their prank had worked. Hakuba let out a quiet whine before gritting his teeth, his expression shifting from shock to pained and then to dark anger. Sera was snapping out of it and burst out laughing. Shinichi might be the only one with a calm poker face on but if Kaito hadn't been busy kissing his dare, he'd have seen vicious fury in the Eastern Detective's blue eyes.

The kiss was … nice actually.

Uh.

Hattori almost immediately started kissing back and Kaito had to admit that the Osakan was quite a good kisser. He let himself enjoy the moment a little longer than normally should. Hey, it's his dare! If he's enjoying it, why stop?

Hattori's hands reached up to rest on Kaito's hips, holding the thief still as if to prevent him from breaking the kiss and leave. Kaito didn't argue as he let more of his weight lean on Heiji. He felt the Osakan nibbled at his lower lip, insistent, and Kaito opened his mouth. Their tongues danced and Kaito couldn't help a satisfied sigh that may have sounded like a small moan. Heiji stilled for half a second then his kiss grew more intense, his hands on Kaito's hips firmer and even pulling Kaito closer, and he let out a guttural growl (low enough that only Kaito heard it).

Kaito felt a shiver run down his spine. He kind of expected the Osakan to be an intense lover due to his personality profile but it was oddly much more pleasant than Kaito imagined. And they're just kissing for a dare! Damn … Kazuha's one lucky girl! Kaito hummed thoughtfully, half his mind wondering if he should stop now while the other half wanted to see how far Heiji would go.

He didn't get a chance to decide than he felt hands pull on his shoulders backwards and forcefully breaking the kiss. Heiji let out an annoyed possessive growl, gripping Kaito's hips and glaring at whoever had interrupted them. His eyes were glazed over by lust and he looked like a wild beast. Kaito shivered again. Yep! Lucky Kazuha!

"That's enough! You've done your dare, haven't you?" Shinichi hissed angrily, his hands trembling as he was holding Kaito's shoulders and pulling the thief closer to his chest and away from his Osakan friend.

Kaito blinked and noticed that he somehow had ended up on Hattori's lap. Uh. When did that happen? Hakuba and Sera were both holding Hattori back while Shinichi was extracting Kaito from the Osakan's grip. Hattori seemed to slowly focus himself back to reality and blushed furiously as he let go of Kaito's hips. He apologised profusely but one comment from Hakuba had the two of them arguing in an instant. Sera soon enough joined in, but mostly to comment here and there and having fun as she entertained herself with the two arguing males. Thus leaving a bemused Kaito in Shinichi's arms.

Uh.

Point proven!

Dares are far more entertaining than truths!

* * *

All the while, the girls had watched with eager entertainment. Ran's eyes were slyly looking at Shinichi's protective hold over Kaito. She smirked knowingly at her childhood friend but Shinichi only glared at her. The detective knew why Ran had given Kaito this dare. He also knew that Kaito definitely had no issue performing the dare. It would have been intolerable if Kaito had to kiss Hakuba. As for kissing a girl, that would have been just … no, too heart-breaking. That explains why Ran had opted to make Kaito kiss Hattori. The two have a friendly vibe between them and Shinichi didn't expect anything to come out of it. How could he have known that Hattori would get caught up in the kiss and they'd suddenly make out?!

Shinichi tightened his grip around Kaito, feeling his body shake from frustration. Suddenly a hand tapped the back of his own hand holding Kaito's waist. Shinichi looked up and met Kaito's wide curious indigo eyes. The magician tilted his head in wonder.

"You ok? You're trembling." Kaito asked softly with concern and Shinichi felt himself melt. Behind him, he heard Ran and Sonoko giggle evilly. He'll deal with them later. Right now, Kaito's whole attention is on him and Shinichi loves it.

"Yes, I'm fine." He takes a deep breath and calms his fury away.

"Sorry I worried you." The detective smiled and this time, held Kaito in a fond embrace rather than his earlier possessive frustration.

Kaito looked dubious but shrugged, deciding to drop the topic. He glanced back at Hattori, wonder in his eyes and Shinichi paled. No. No way. Kaito couldn't have … not with Hattori!

"You know, Kazuha's a lucky girl." Kaito mumbled quietly and Shinichi sweat-dropped.

"Why?"

"Well, Hattori's a really good kisser. I wouldn't mind a boyfriend like that!" Kaito chuckled, not noticing the significant darkening of Shinichi's expression.

"Well, I kind of expected him to be passionate like that! His personality is already very expressive, you know!" Kaito explained his reasoning but paused when he felt Shinichi's face lean down to rest on his shoulder, his lips breathing against Kaito's neck.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shinichi's voice was deep and low, barely a whisper. His breath tickled Kaito's neck and made the thief shiver.

"Just … you know, his personality is pretty passionate so I expected he'd also be quite earnest and passionate as a lover. It was kind of nice. Not that I'm planning to steal him from Kazuha or anything!"

Kaito frowned as he didn't hear Shinichi answer for a while. They stayed like that quietly. They watched as Hattori and Hakuba began a brawl and Sera was getting drunk and hanging on Ran's shoulder. Sonoko, Kazuha and Aoko had started a new game that involved sharing secrets about the boys, like the mischievous evil minxes these girls are. Nobody paid Kaito and Shinichi any heed.

Suddenly, Shinichi sighed and Kaito tensed at the warm breath tickling his skin.

"What kind of lover do you think I am then?"

Kaito blinked. Did Shinichi really ask him …?

"Uh … um … I didn't … really give it much thought …"

"But you gave it thought concerning Hattori?" Shinichi's accusing tone made Kaito feel guilty but he didn't know why. Why is Shinichi sounding angry? Kaito didn't do anything wrong and hasn't even pranked anyone yet!

"It was just a random thought! His personality is just so much more exuberant than yours! When it concerns you, I think more about how to challenge you. But to answer your question … I'd say you're likely to be possessive but in a much more subtle way than Hattori. Hakuba's kind of like that too. Maybe it's a detective thing? You know, Hakuba would probably be a very romantic lover. He comes out cold but he's actually very attentive to people around him." Kaito chuckled but then tensed up when he heard an annoyed hiss from Shinichi behind him.

"Kaito … why are you talking about Hakuba?"

"Uh … Because you were asking me about …"

"I asked what you thought of me. Why do you seem to already have expectations concerning Hattori and Hakuba but not me? Next you're going to tell me you thought of Sera too!"

Kaito's silence made Shinichi growl.

"Seriously?!"

"Well, it's not my fault! When I profile someone, I think of everything! Sera was actually a lot harder to profile than you think! And I don't think of it the way you're thinking! It's not like I want to sleep with any of them! I'm just … you know, imagining. I need to understand people's personality inside out if I want to impersonate them! Sera's strong willed but I think she might be a bit shy when it comes to intimacy. She's sweet like that, you know?"

"… So what do you think of my profile? You've impersonated me enough times already, haven't you?" Shinichi muttered angrily, burying his nose further into Kaito's neck, making the magician breathe faster and his pulse race.

"Um … I'm not … entirely sure. You're the only one I've not really … figured out a complete profile."

Shinichi thought about that and smirked, making sure Kaito felt his smile against his skin.

"Why not, KID? Am I too hard to figure out?"

Kaito frowned, angry but excited by the challenge in Shinichi's voice.

"I said you were harder! I didn't say I wouldn't figure you out!"

Shinichi hummed teasingly, rubbing gently against Kaito's neck and enjoying the silent gasp of the magician.

"Shinichi … Ran will get ideas if you keep doing that." Kaito muttered pleadingly.

"She's busy. And if she does, I don't care." Shinichi whispered in a hot breath against Kaito's ear.

"… You know what? I know exactly what kind of lover you'd be!" Kaito grumbled.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Shinichi smiled, amused.

"You'd be a pervert and a tease. You probably have weird kinks too! Foreplay with handcuffs or something like that!" Kaito declared with a smirk, expecting Shinichi to get flustered and embarrassed by the accusation.

Instead, Shinichi hummed thoughtfully.

"Handcuffs … not a bad idea, Kaito!"

Kaito paled and turned his head side-ways to look at Shinichi from the corner of his eye.

"You're not serious? I think that'll scare Ran, Meitantei!"

Shinichi's smirk was positively wicked but drop dead sexy. Kaito felt himself shiver in anticipation and couldn't help an odd feeling of jealousy. Damn it. Ran gets to see a sexy Shinichi like that when they're alone? Life's unfair!

"Who says I was planning on using them with Ran?" Shinichi whispered seductively as he pulled Kaito's face closer and their lips met.

Oh.

Wait.

What?

Kaito's brain short-circuited.

Kissing Hattori was easy. Kaito had led the kiss and been in control the whole time. It had been a dare. He knew what he was doing.

This is a lot less easy and Kaito holds back a surprised squeal. Shinichi is hungrily kissing him, his arms wrapped tightly around the magician and his hands slowly moving over Kaito's clothes, mapping out the thief's body. This kiss was more aggressive. More possessive. More intense. More … just more!

More.

So much more.

"More …" Kaito mumbled, his mind in a daze and he barely registered Shinichi's fond chuckle.

"Not tonight. Otherwise, I'll go too far. Let's take this slow, ok?"

Kaito felt Shinichi kiss his forehead and he nodded dumbly. Shinichi nuzzled his neck again and they stayed in this position until eventually the party ended.

* * *

Aoko walked Hakuba home, Kazuha took care of Hattori, Ran and Sonoko took a very drunk Sera, and that left Kaito and Shinichi alone in the Kudou manor. Before leaving Ran whispered something to Shinichi that made him glare at her but she only giggled. Kaito felt that twang of jealousy again and hated himself for it. He likes Ran. She's a sweet girl. She's perfect for Shinichi. Kaito isn't even interested in her so why is he feeling upset?

Ran's eyes then chanced at him and she smile sympathetically at him. Kaito blinked, confused. What was that look? Before he could ponder more, the girls had left and Kaito found himself alone with his detective friend. The magician glanced at the many empty bottles and cans of alcohol scattered in the room. Shinichi himself looked a bit flushed. He must have drunk a lot. Kaito himself can hold his liquor pretty well but he didn't expect the same from others. Well, that explains Shinichi's teasing mood earlier and his kiss. Kaito rationalised the incident but it made him feel sad for some reason.

"I should go home too." Kaito mumbled as he stood to get his coat.

Shinichi nodded but his expression was absent-minded. His eyes followed Kaito but it seemed like his brain was busy figuring something out. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Kaito … Are you free tomorrow?"

Uh …?

Wait.

What?

And that was the start of it all.

* * *

"Uh. How did that happen …?" Kaito mumbled to himself while staring at his reflection through a shop's window.

He doesn't know why he decided to wear his "nice" shirt (according to Aoko, this one brings out his eyes) or the slightly "tighter" dark jeans he usually keeps for undercover information fishing when he tries to apply seduction to gather intel (his mother's natural charisma and looks had been blessed on him and it would be a shame to let them go to waste, wouldn't it?). His hair was as ruffled and unruly as usual. Kaito had thought of straightening it up but then Hakuba once told him his natural hair looks much nicer (or did he say cute? Well Hakuba was drunk when he said that so who knows). A loose black tied hung from his neck and shirt collar, completing his overall casual but elegant look. Something that screams date (and Akako is currently cursing the "damnable soul" that "dared" to "seduce" her "future lover" or something like that. She's seriously got a loose screw somewhere!).

"I know I'm not the sanest person around but even that's still very difficult to accept, let alone believe I'm actually doing this." Kaito mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, dishevelling them further.

"Why did Meitantei suggest this? And just when Mother decided to stick around!" Kaito sighed tiredly as he remembered the way his mother had caught him debating his choice of clothing in front of his mirror this morning.

* * *

" _Kaito! You're going on a date! How cute! Remember, dear, always wear protection when you get carried away in your passion!"_

 _That is NOT what you want your mother telling you on a Sunday morning just before meeting up with one of your best friends (MALE best friend) whose hobby also happens to be chasing you around on heists and cuff you in a cell (great … now Kaito's remembering Shinichi's allusion to cuffs from last night)._

" _MUM! It's NOT a date!"_

" _Sure it's not!" Chikage had rolled her eyes, sly smirk dancing on her lips._

" _I'm just meeting Shinichi for the day. Nothing more!" Kaito stubbornly declared (mostly to convince himself more than his mother)._

" _Shinichi? Uh. I guess that good for me! I knew you'd prefer a less by-the-book guy, unlike Hakuba! I don't know why but Chat Noir was convinced you'd end up with Hakuba-chan. Then again, there is also that Osakan boy who is rather good-looking too. Have you considered him? Or the girl! What was her name? I almost thought she was a guy at first! She's a feisty one, kind of reminds me of Aoko and you definitely had a crush on her a while back."_

" _Mother … are you betting on my love life with other thieves?"_

" _Well … I mean Lupin is firmly against the betting poll we've started. He says your chastity needs to be preserved and protected from those lecherous detectives. He's really protective of you! It's cute!"_

" _The nut-case aside …" Kaito irked at the mention of Lupin, his self-proclaimed big brother. "You should be ashamed of yourself mum! You're betting your son's privacy!"_

" _What else was I supposed to bet?"_

" _You have a love life, don't you?"_

" _Don't be silly! Your father is the one and only for me! Nobody can top that!"_

"… _Ok, while I firmly agree with that statement, it'd really help if you didn't try to match-make me with all the law enforcers around me!"_

" _Kaito, dear, you only have law enforcers around you. You're like a magnet for such people! Besides, a romantic taboo relationship between a thief and a detective … isn't that just exciting?"_

"… _You're insane."_

" _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Chikage teased lightly as she finally let her son be and get changed._

" _I should see about Yukiko-chan … It's been a while since I last talked with the Kudos!"_

" _Don't go putting weird ideas into Shinichi's parent's heads!" Kaito warned her and she walked off laughing like a mad woman._

" _Why is this happening …?" Kaito had mumbled to his reflection in the mirror._

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Kaito mumbled again to his reflection in the shop window.

Let's think about this rationally:

Shinichi, successful college student and young advisor of the Homicide department of Tokyo's police, private detective, could have turned professional footballer if he wanted, admired and with a massive fanbase, amazing looks, has tackled a criminal organisation and successfully brought them down, skilled in everything he does (except singing), _that_ Shinichi decided to invite him out after the weird make-out session last night that involved their friends, a game, and a lot of drinking.

…

… Considering the facts … Shinichi must have been drunk and probably horny! Now the make-out session is explainable! The asking for a date (no, no, we still don't have proof that it is a date) is still unclear! What is Shinichi's motive? Was it a sudden impulse? Did he plan this? Why ask only Kaito? What does he want from Kaito?

"I'm starting to get infected by all those detectives! I'm even reasoning like them now! Why am I looking at this like a crime to solve?" Kaito shook his head, clearing his thoughts away.

While he retired from being KID, he didn't want to be mistaken for a detective nonetheless. He's not into solving puzzles, more like making the puzzles!

"Still … Is this really a date?" Kaito frowned at the concept.

A date.

With Shinichi.

Would he like that?

Yes. Very much so.

Of course, he would! Kaito's had a crush on Shinichi for almost a year now! They were rivals when KID faced off Conan Edogawa. But they also worked together to take down the BO. Their paths weren't meant to cross again and yet, they did! When entering College, Kaito and Shinichi found themselves in the same syllabus and classes. To say they were shocked to meet one another like that was an understatement. What were the odds? Going to the same university and taking the same curriculum? It's almost too coincidental, isn't it?

Obviously, Shinichi recognised him instantly but he didn't mention anything regarding KID. That topic has always been kept silent when outside of heists. A sort of mutual understanding of sorts. Plus, KID has just retired (well, mostly retired. He occasionally holds heists from time to time to entertain Nakamori-keibu or when some fake decides to use his name, or when he gets challenged – usually by the Suzukis). There was nothing stopping them from becoming friends and turns out, they get a long great. They both knew they would. They both felt that, under different circumstances, if Kaito wasn't KID and Shinichi hadn't been Conan, they could have been friends immediately from the start! Still, it's never too late!

Kaito was glad he could become friends with Shinichi. Through him, he became better acquainted with Hattori, Ran, Sera, and Sonoko. In return, Shinichi and his group got to meet Kaito's own friends too. It's odd. Kaito realises that he really does seem to get close to the very people out there to capture him. Fate has a weird sense of humour.

Regardless, Kaito enjoyed his friendship with Shinichi and even started to feel … more for the handsome detective. As the perfect showman, Kaito never let his feelings pass his poker face. Nobody knew and nobody would know about his growing affection for Meitantei! After all, Shinichi went through Hell and back all to return to one special lady. After getting to know Ran-chan, even Kaito couldn't let his own bitter jealousy through. He loved the girl! She reminded him of Aoko in some ways yet she's completely different! She's kind, heart-warming, brave, smart, and everything Shinichi deserves. She waited for him. She endured for him. She loves him as much as Shinichi loves her back. So really … why does Kaito even have such fruitless feelings? It's a doomed one-sided love. Why did he have to fall for the one person he'd never have?!

"So why did he ask me out today?" Kaito glared furiously at himself, still racking his brain over last night.

Last night was one of their usual gatherings for games and drinks. They'd watched television series and chatted and drank as per usual. Then the girls suggested a game of truth and dare. Ran dared Kaito to kiss Heiji (which had felt kind of nice actually – ok, so Kaito officially accepted that he is very much bi a long time ago when he started to feel vaguely attracted to Hakuba while still being in love with Aoko at the same time! Yes, it's messed up!). Then … Then Shinichi kissed him. He was drunk so it probably didn't mean anything. And then everyone left. And just as Kaito wanted to leave …

"He asks me out for the day. Why? I don't understand why?" Kaito sighed and finally looked away from his reflection and leaned against the wall of the Edoka clock tower.

He remembers this tower when it was the location of one of his heists. It was the first time he met Shinichi (though Shinichi probably doesn't know that or doesn't even remember). It had been an intense challenging night. He honestly nearly thought he was caught back then. Shinichi really is the only one able to challenge him like that. It's thrilling!

Kaito sighed again.

"Hey lovely! Why so gloomy?" A deep masculine voice snapped Kaito out of his musing.

* * *

Kaito looked around, expecting some annoying flirts hitting on an unfortunate girl. He thought he should at least help out the poor woman. But when he opened his eyes, Kaito found himself surrounded by three young men, taller and broader than him, older too. One of them was leaning particularly close to Kaito. While he wasn't unpleasant to look at (actually you could even say he was relatively attractive), Kaito didn't feel comfortable with the closeness of this man to him.

"Come hang out with us, cutie! It'd be a shame to leave you all alone and depressed like that! We'll cheer you up!" The man brushed his hand down Kaito's hip in a suggestive manner, leaving very obvious clues as to how he planned to "cheer up" Kaito.

Oh great. It's not a poor girl that needs help. Kaito honestly hates it when he's the one getting hit on (and yes it does happen from time to time). It's always a pain getting rid of those persistent guys! It's even worse when it's girls! (Prime example: Akako).

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone. Could you move along please? You're invading my personal space." Kaito bluntly told them, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

The flirts were not deterred in the least. One of them took Kaito's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Now come on! Don't be like that! You're clearly dressed to please and we're offering to satisfy you! Whoever you're waiting for is probably not coming anymore!"

"I seriously doubt any of you could satisfy me." Kaito ignored that last remark.

He was also wondering why Shinichi was running this late. Was he even coming? Perhaps he's forgotten? He was drunk last night so he might have actually forgotten his arrangements with Kaito today. Kaito tried to ignore the bitterness he tasted at the back of his mouth. He couldn't help it. He loves Shinichi. So even if Shinichi is with Ran, even if Shinichi drunk-kisses him, even if Shinichi forgets about their "date" or whatever this is … he would not blame it on the detective. It's Kaito's fault for taking everything to the heart. He shouldn't expect anything from his friend.

The annoying men surrounding Kaito started to grow irritated and impatient. The one holding Kaito's hand pulled harshly on it and hissed near Kaito's ear.

"Aren't you a little too full of yourself? You're cute but don't start thinking you're all that!"

Kaito refrained from rolling his eyes. They were the ones that came to bug him and now they get offended? Why don't they just leave?

"Look. I'm not interested in any of you. So just move along and we can all get back to our separate lives!" Kaito snapped back, freeing his hand.

The three men watched him for a moment until one of them smirked.

"Feisty! I could almost fall for you!" He gloated, leaning close to Kaito's face, his breath on Kaito's neck.

"The feeling is not mutual." Kaito replied and pushed him back firmly. He then felt another of the men grab his two arms and immobilise him. Oh no …! This is not happening! Damn! Why won't they just leave him alone?! Is he really going to have to knock them out?

"Why so upset, cutie? Dumped by your boyfriend? Don't worry, we'll comfort you! We'll go nice and slow …" The first man whispered while grinding slowly against Kaito's body, his hands groping at Kaito's hips and butt.

Kaito glared and was about to unleash a smoke bomb but instead, the weight of the man against him suddenly shifted and vanished. Kaito blinked as he saw the man knocked out on the ground and a football innocently rolled next to his smashed face. Another hit and it was the two men holding Kaito that fell to the ground in a loud thump. The men weren't hit too hard that they'd need medical help (though Kaito had a feeling that this could be a potential issue if Meitantei - because yes it has to be him – decided to use his magic shoes on maximum level). One of them, the one that had pestered Kaito the most, regained his senses and looked up with a heinous glare.

"What the hell …?" He growled but then paled suddenly.

Shinichi Kudo made his way towards Kaito at a brisk pace and planted himself in front of the magician, almost like a guard-dog. He was glaring viciously down at the three men, his cold blue gaze daring them to even challenge him. Without a word, Shinichi grabbed Kaito and started to walk away, purposefully displaying a looped arm around Kaito's waist, his hand resting on the thief's smaller back.

"Shinichi? Uh … Thanks? But you know I could have done this myself …" Kaito blinked out of his stupor as they reached a few streets down.

Shinichi did not let go of his hold on Kaito. His hand was trembling slightly and his face showed a rather dark and serious expression. Kaito frowned, worried about his friend.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

The detective clicked his tongue but eventually answered in a controlled and even tone.

"Sorry I was late. That old man Mouri kept me up in his office. I'm sorry you had to deal with those … _people_."

The way Shinichi stressed the word "people" almost made it sound synonym to "Scum of the dirtiest holes of hell, the lowest of abominations, pathetic creatures lower than flies and deserving endless suffering for all of eternity". At least, that's what Kaito pictured when hearing Shinichi's unforgiving tone. But maybe he's reading too much into it. Shinichi's reaction might just be over-interpreted by Kaito's own attraction and feelings. Shame …

"It's not a problem. I'm used it to it."

Shinichi froze in his step, Kaito stopped next to him.

"What?" The detective asked in a cold tone.

"What what?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"You're used to bastards like those hitting on you like that?"

"Well … not usually as forward as these guys were but I occasionally get some guys or girls hit on me in the street. I usually just let them down easy and they don't come back. It's no big deal. Don't you get hit on all the time?"

"No."

"Oh. Ah, well that might be because your presence is a bit intimidating when people don't know you! Or they know that you have Ran!" Kaito chuckled lightly, hiding the sickness he felt at speaking that last sentence.

Shinichi turned to look at his friend, a confused frown on his face.

"Kaito … You seem to be under the misunderstanding that I am dating Ran."

"Uh? You're not?"

"Why would I kiss you last night if I was dating Ran?"

"… You were drunk and horny?"

"I was not but even if I were, wouldn't I have kissed Ran in that situation?"

Uh. That's true. Why didn't he kiss Ran?

Kaito frowned in confusion while Shinichi sighed tiredly. The detective looked around and, spotting a nearby park, he pulled Kaito towards it. At least, he wanted to sort this out in a relatively private area.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why aren't you dating Ran?" Kaito questioned his friend.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the strange accusing tone he heard in Kaito's voice.

"I can't. We tried but I can't."

"Uh? Why not? You spent years loving her and you worked so hard when you were Conan to get back to her! What's wrong with you? Or her? Or whatever problem you guys have?!"

Shinichi laughed dryly at Kaito's outburst.

"You're right about all this. But … You see, when we started dating … things got strange. It felt wrong."

"How so? Don't you love her?"

"I adore her."

"Then where's the problem?" Kaito ignored the sting to his heart. No time for that! He needs to help Shinichi with his relationship!

Shinichi smiled indulgently as he shook his head. He raised a hand and brushed gently at Kaito's cheek.

"The problem is: I'm gay."

Uh?

What did he say?

"Kaito, I've been over Ran for a long time now. Even before you and I became friends." Shinichi continued talking and … was his face getting closer?

"I've never realised this because I never really felt the need for a relationship. I thought I loved Ran but when we started dating and getting intimate, it all felt wrong. I felt nothing. Ran still loved me and she took time to get over her feelings but it was my fault she suffered like that. I was ignorant of my own feelings and sexual inclinations."

Wait … wait … wait … … Come again?

"It's not like I didn't already have some vague idea. I just dismissed it as a weird fascination for your KID persona. I didn't think I was already starting to show interest in guys." Shinichi's chuckle was low and quiet and so very intimate now. His breath brushing on Kaito's face.

Why is he suddenly so close?

"But when we met and got to know one another … I was convinced. And charmed." Shinichi smiled softly and Kaito felt his heart hammer against his ribcage and his blood pump loudly in his ears.

"So you see? I can't be dating Ran. And can you understand why I kissed you yesterday? Or why I asked you out on a date today?"

So this really is a date?!

And Shinichi is … What?!

Kaito felt his breath hitch and he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could make a sound, Shinichi's lips were on his and pressing him into a deep hungry kiss.

"Kaito … I love you." Shinichi whispered in between two kisses.

* * *

By the fifth kiss, Kaito's brain finally registered.

"Wait! That means ... My boyfriend is a detective?!" Kaito exclaimed in utter shock.

Oh the horror! What did he do for Lady Luck to trick him like that?!

Shinichi, stop laughing, it's not funny!

His mother is going to win that damn bet and every thief around is going to have a laughing trip!

Lupin is so going to tease about this!

Damn it!

Kaito can't even find it in him to care!

"So do I get a Get-out-of-Jail-Free card now?" he smiled lazily instead.

Shinichi looked at him sternly before he whispered darkly in his boyfriend's ear, causing said boyfriend to shiver.

"I dare you ...!"


End file.
